This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cell polarization occurs along a single axis that is generally determined in response to spatial cues. In budding yeast, the Rsr1 GTPase and its regulators direct the establishment of cell polarity at the proper cortical location in response to cell-type-specific cues. We are interested in exploring the interactions of Rsr1 by FRET.